ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman Reboot
Director Screenwriter Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting Plot The movie begins with batman chasing after some carmine Falcone thugs as batman know that Falcone is trying to take over Gotham. while fighting off the thugs batman find a business card of lexcorps, batman is curious that why Falcone thugs have Lexcorps card as evidence batman keep the card. later when bruce wayne attend on charity fundraiser for Haley's Circus where he meet Dick and his the Flying Graysons acrobatic family there dick parent get die to protecting bruce from attack of Tony Zucco. after the death of dick parents bruce become his legal guardian. later Dick went out on his own and tracked down Zucco for Vengeance for killing his parents but was caught by Batman took him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret identity and about his parents and told him if he's looking for Vengeance then he can't help him but if dick looking for justice for his parents death then he will help him. batman train dick how to fight and how to investigate crime like he dose. meanwhile batman give dick robin costume and take him to Patrol the city every night. while batman and robin investigate death of dick's parent and fellow to tony and it appear Falcone hire tony to kill bruce wayne and dick parents die for no reason. batman hand tony to GCPD and go after Falcone but before batman and robin was about to take down falcone it appear that they're too late someone else kill him filled with mutilated corpses, all having ghastly rictus grins on their faces. Gotham City got its first taste of Batman's greatest enmy, the Joker. mean while GCPD have new visitor from Central City Forensic Scientist barry allen. while looking throgh ghastly rictus grins barry realize that the Chemical was from Ace Chemical Plant. batman realize who is joker is and how he become joker. batman and robin investigate the murders and look for the killer. The Joker invades a prison facility and sets its inmates free, providing them with weapons and killing all of its guard personnel in the process. The city is thrown into chaos. batman, robin and police try to stop inmate suddenly batman see a blur there saving people and locking criminal. batman thought it's superman but it turn out to be the flash. batman thank him from help then batman figure out that joker next target is bruce wayne. that if joker target bruce wyne then batman will come to save him and he can kill batman. Thus, Wayne Manor is under strict surveillance and guard by the police, making Bruce unable to act as Batman. He secretly injects himself with some Joker venom he had gathered. The venom takes instant effect and Bruce is rushed to the hospital. But on the way, Alfred administers him with the antidote he had made after careful study and as Bruce recovers, he understands the Joker's true plan. He had gained an understanding of what drives the Joker while under the effects of the venom and realized Bruce Wayne's assassination is only a diversion from his real mission, which is killing everyone in Gotham by poisoning its water reservoir, which Batman deduces from the clues he had gained in the last few days while tracking the Joker. He finds and stops Joker at the reservoir and refrains from killing him, though not without giving him a severe beating. The Joker is put in the reopened Arkham Asylum. Post Credits Scene Batman analyzing Lexcorp business card for fingerprints on his bat computer and one of the fingerprint come out Lex Luther. Batman tell Alfed that he's going to visit Metropolis, and Alfed response " i'll make the arrangement, sir." Trivia * Kevin Conroy appears in a very short cameo as a man who lowers a news paper and watches the Batmobile speed by him. * on bat cave batman analyzing fingerprint on business card there we see on the bat computer a article about Lex Luther it was writing by Lois Lane and Clark Kent. * When Alfed come to Gotham Academy to pick up Dick we have a cameo of Barbara Gordon. * Storyline inspired by Batman: The Man Who Laughs, joker origin was inspired by Batman: The Killing Joke and Batman: The Animated Series episode "Robin's Reckoning" * introduce Flash/Barry Allen